Forum:Our Vault-Tec Vaults of Vaulting
---- Well, I was poking around, and became horrified as I went through some of the different vaults on our site. Most of them, made by inactive authors who have never written before and will never come back, remain in disrepair and disfunction, with their water chips broken and their generators rotting from radiation leaking inside through their front cog doors. I propse something rather simple; begin a systematic cleanup of these unfinished vaults. The Vaults were never meant to save anyone, but perhaps we could make them alittle more clean and livable until their social structures completely collapse? KuHB1aM 01:18, 19 May 2009 (UTC) perhap we can make a template of Vault experiments? Templar88 01:24, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Maybe. What I'm thinking is we basically begin a deletion spree of those vaults that don't fit the bill. The ones selected for deletion could be given a period of a week or so to get their act together, pending a review by the admins. KuHB1aM 01:27, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : Would Vault 75 be ok? --Cerebral plague 01:29, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that would be fine. I'm talking about 1-line sections and horrible grammar.KuHB1aM 01:32, 19 May 2009 (UTC) this is just the inner hyper critical in me but; can we also think about the aftermath of the vaults. I mean not all of them are going to be found by the BoS and not all of them are going to become best friends with them. Additionaly can space out the vaults, having 7 vault within walking distance of the DC down town is WAY to close together. Templar88 01:41, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. Mine is north east of New York city. --Cerebral plague 01:43, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::theres five or so vaults in or close to New York City. Since I've read your vault page, I came to the quick conclusion that your page was a creative and intersting experiment despite the small problems like its placement. Templar88 02:42, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I think we should spread the Vaults, I mean looking at the placement I noticed a lot of them near the edgesof the US both West and East, maybe we shoud change the loctions, unless they have a specific purpose in the future. And I'm game with the Clean up --Brengarrett 14:18, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :exactly bren. Its just realy stupid to have all of the vault or at least the vast majority all together in one place. Templar88 14:22, 19 May 2009 (UTC) soooo. Any ideas on what should be included in a vault template? -- Templar88 15:10, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I think someone should write up a list of those vaults deemed implausible and silly, and then the rest of us will see which of those get cut. (I think Bort fixed the grammar on most of the vault pages so we'll have to choose them by concept rather then judge them on grammar) 15:13, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I'm inclined to agree with this. Firstly, as said in Forum:OMG Vaults, there seems to be an oversaturation of Vaults, and secondly, as said here, most of the vaults are one short paragraph that was apparently typed with the author's foot. Another point to state is the fact that very few of them have a point in the "grand experiment". Most of them seem to have been written as something where the Brotherhood showed up and took a bunch of people out of a hole in the ground, because the Author didn't get the point of Vaults as experiments, just thinking they were a cool way of saving lives in the event of nuclear apocalypse, which is utter bullshit, as they were designed to test human behaviour in extreme circumstances. //--Run4urLife! 16:53, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I have two Vaults in Minnesota. One had a Wendigo outbreak and the other is still mysteriously sealed. I did the best I could with them. I hope they're ok. -- Fireman0504 So, basically, the vaults that get cut will be ones with a) implausible experiments that have no real purpose (ones that although sound cool are irrelevant to the goal of the vaults), b) paragraph long vaults, c) vaults that just served the purpose of either being a BoS base or an Enclave base. Composite 4 17:21, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, pretty much. But the C) vaults, they will be spared if they contain resonable info in a structured format. KuHB1aM 18:08, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Bunker city Vault 7 Vault 11 Vault 23 Vault 28 Vault 30 Vault 31 Vault 37 Vault 39 Vault 41 Vault 44 Vault 47 Vault 49 Vault 51 Vault 58 Vault 66 Vault 67 Vault 72 Vault 80 Vault 97 Vault 100 Vault 102 Vault 103 Vault 104 Vault 111 Vault 115 Vault 117 I have reviewed all the vaults and the above list are those deemed too short, too stupid or just plain implausible. Keep in mind, I picked them based on QUALITY not on how long they are. So, once you guys have reviewed them and we've gone back and forth on which should be kept from that list, we can began deleting the ones that do not make the cut. Composite 4 19:38, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Bunker City, 7, and 23. Vault 11 can be spared and improved. KuHB1aM 19:43, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Deleted my post. 122 vaults were made, and undisclosed nmber of private vaults. --Cerebral plague 19:44, 23 May 2009 (UTC) @Kublam: Vault 23 and 11 have implausible experiments, there is no need to waste valuable resources on experiments that do not serve the purpose of vaults, which is to test humans in conditions hypothesized after a nuclear war. Bunker City can be spared but Vault 7 has no base concept at all, it might as well just be a blank page. @CP: Huh? Composite 4 19:50, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Bunker City is impossible and makes NO sense. I say cut it. -- Fireman0504 What about vault 66 and 67, it would make sense to do an experiment that involve either 2 overseers or no overseers --Brengarrett 20:06, 23 May 2009 (UTC) @Fireman: True, I overlooked the part about "all of north korea" being inside the bunker. @Bren: Not really since there would be no value in seeing the outcome of said research. Composite 4 20:10, 23 May 2009 (UTC) --Brengarrett 20:23, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Your imput is useful but I think the others may think otherwise :I'm afraid I would have to agree with C4, Bren. It's not as if you need to spend billions of dollars to test something like 66 and 67's experiments: just look in a history book to find results for 67. --Solbur 20:30, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, they're right Bren. It's just wasting resources for an answer that we all know is there. -- Fireman0504 --Brengarrett 20:37, 23 May 2009 (UTC)The public has spoken, ok Go ahead take them down.